Ronald Weasley and The Disturbing Dream
by airbender552
Summary: Ron tells an unwilling Harry and Hermione about his crazy dream.  Actually a school project that I had to do a while back.  Challenge inside!


**Hey you guys! I'm back with my 2nd and final story on this account. This is just a short oneshot I had to write for my geometry project. Anyone who is interested in the challenge... I posted it at the bottom. You can also PM me about it either on this account or on my new one, Bolero of the Forest. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My name isn't J.K. Rowling, so that must mean I don't own Harry Potter. Oh well. Please don't sue.**

* * *

><p>As Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at the display of dipped apple chunks in the new Diagon Alley branch of Honeyduke's Sweet Shop, Ron spoke up. "You know," he said, "I had the strangest dream last night."<p>

Harry looked up in mild interest as Hermione purchased a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "What happened," he asked as they left Honeyduke's and took off down High Street.

"Well," began Ron, "all three of us started out in one of the cars on the Hogwart's Express."

"Why were we there?" asked Harry as he pulled open the door to Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

"Dunno," replied Ron, "but in one of the compartments, there was this great big muggle contraption on the ceiling, and it was rotating really fast…" He told them as Harry purchased some Eeylop's Owl Emporium Owl Treats for Hedwig.

"A fan?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and the paddles on it – the fan paddles – they had banners hanging from them."

"Banners?" inquired Harry. "What banners?"

"Gryffindor Banners!" exclaimed Ron. "And we reached out and touched one and it transported us to the Great Hall and there were-"

"So like a portkey!" blurted Hermione.

"Excuse me!" said Ron indignantly, "I'm talking! But anyway, we were in the Great Hall, and all of the House Tables were really shiny for some reason, so we walked up to them and-"

"Shiny?" laughed Harry. "Why on earth would the House Tables be shiny?"

"Shut up!" cried Ron. "I'm trying to tell a story here! As I was saying, the House Tables were really shiny, and we walked up to tehm to see why, and they were covered in ice! And then Dumbledore walked in and-"

"This makes no sense," interrupted Hermione.

"-and offered some box of something he called 'Junior Mints"…"

"Muggle candy," muttered Harry.

"So we ate some," said Ron loudly, ignoring them, "and we teleported again to this kitchen full of House Elves, with-"

"Slavery!" shrieked Hermione.

"-with these great, long tables," Ron continued, even louder now. "And none of the elves would tell us where we were, so we tried to pull out Harry's Marauder's Map to try and find out where we were, but-"

"Impossible!" blurted Hermione. "The Marauder's Map only shows Hogwarts."

Ron gave Hermione an incredulous look before continuing. "So then we-"

"Wait let's turn around! We're about to go into Nocturne Alley!" cried Harry, referring to the place where dark wizards tended to congregate.

They turned and continued down their previous path while Ron continued to talk. "And then Harry remembered that he had left it on Hedwig's owl cage on the floor." Ron proceeded to talk while they perused the various rolls of parchment at Scrivenshaft's. "So we opened this box with Quidditch balls in it that we found in the corner, and there we found two more banners. One of them was a Ravenclaw banner," he explained, "with the raven on it and all that. The other banner was the silver and emerald Slytherin banner," continued Ron, "So we touched the Ravenclaw one, and it sent us to this great big paddock where a bunch of thestrals were grazing, and their carriages were already attached to them and everything, so we started flying on the thestrals." Ron said.

Ron continued with his story, completely oblivious to the fact that Harry and Hermione seemed much more interested in a wizened witch who was selling what looked suspiciously like unicorn's blood.

"And as we were flying," Ron droned on, "we were pelted by Valentine's cards, all of which were from Eloise Midgen." At this, he gave an involuntary shudder.

As they passed two small boys who were staring longingly at a display of Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks boxes, Ron was busy explaining in detail about what Eloise Midgen's Valentine's Day cards said. After quite a while, they made it to the Leaky Cauldron, where they sat down to rest their feet and eat.

"So we landed at old Xenophilius Lovegood's house, and he offered us some plimpey stew on that tea tray of his…and then I woke up."

At this point, both Harry and Hermione, who was fixing her yapp with spellotape, had stopped listening. Harry was ordering Zakuska from a waitress who was smiling toothily.

"But seriously, you guys, I reckon this dream might be a premonition. I think my subconscious is trying to tell me something," Ron concluded.

"Yeah," said Harry. "That you belong in St. Mungo's."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? Did you hate? Hurry, review, and make haste!<strong>

**Anyway... as to the challenge. The geometry project was to choose a theme (obviously mine was Harry Potter) and a shape (mine was a rectangle). Then you must find a word for every letter of the alphabet that was that shape. (Ex.:B is for Box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, which is a rectangular object. After you have an object of that shape for every letter of the alphabet, you must put them all together in a cohesive story that is based on the theme. But that isn't all: you must do all of the object in alphabetical order in the story, a to z. Good luck with that. I can PM you my list of objects, or you can make up your own. Please let me know if you accept. I CHALLENGE YOU!**


End file.
